wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Go The Wiggles! (video)
Pop Go the Wiggles is a twenty-eighth video with The Wiggles doing nursery rhymes. Song and Rhyme List # This Old Man # Pop Goes the Weasel (Sam) # Skip to My Lou # Murray Had A Turtle # Hickory Dickory Dock # English Country Garden # Rhyme: Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Pussycat, Pussycat # Rhyme: What Do You Suppose? # See-Saw, Margery Daw # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) # Three Little Kittens # Two Fine Gentlemen # Rhyme: Gregory Griggs # Hey Diddle Diddle # Frere Jacques # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) # There Was A Princess # Rhyme: Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Incy Wincy Spider # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Little Miss Muffet # The Grand Old Duke of York # The Farmer in the Dell # Ring-A-Ring O'Rosy # Rhyme: A Star # Oranges and Lemons # Pop Goes the Weasel (Murray) # Miss Polly Had A Dolly # Jack and Jill # Lavenders Blue # Little Bo-Peep # Rhyme: Cobbler, Cobbler # London Bridge Is Falling Down # Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba # Did You Ever See A Lassie? # Rhyme: Pat-A-Cake # Dry Bones Release Dates Australia: September 5, 2007 America: March 11, 2008 UK: July 20, 2008 Gallery See here Promo Pictures TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture2.jpg|Teddy and Larissa TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-PromoPicture3.jpg|Teddy and Larissa RoundtheGardenLikeaTeddyBear-PromoPicture.jpg|"Round the Garden Like a Teddy Bear" DiddleDiddleDumpling-PromoPicture.jpg|"Diddle Diddle Dumpling" AStar-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Star" HickoryDickoryDock-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hickory Dickory Dock" Cobbler,Cobbler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cobbler, Cobbler" WhatDoYouSuppose?-PromoPicture.jpg|"What Do You Suppose?" HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush" HereWeGoRoundTheMulberryBush-PromoPicture2.jpg|The girls LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Bo Beep" LittleBoPeep-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles GregoryGriggs-PromoPicture.jpg|"Gregory Griggs" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Mary Had a Little Lamb" MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lyn and the kids MaryHadALittleLamb-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lyn and the kids RingARingO'Rosy-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ring a Ring O'Rosy" DidYouEverSeeaLassie?-PromoPicture.jpg|"Did You Ever See a Lassie?" DidYouEverSeeaLassie?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Ben and Lyn DidYouEverSeeaLassie?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam and Anthony DidYouEverSeeaLassie?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray and Jeff DidYouEverSeeaLassie?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray and Jeff JackandJill-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles JackandJill-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Jack and Jill" JackandJill-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword ThisOldMan-PromoPicture.jpg|"This Old Man" ThisOldMan-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles ThisOldMan-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Lucia ThreeLittleKittensPromoPicture.jpg"Three Little Kittens" ThreeLittleKittensPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword ThreeLittleKittensPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff ThreeLittleKittensPromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture.jpg|Soldier Anthony TheGrandOldDukeofYork-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Grand Old Duke of York" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStarPromoPicture.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStarPromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina, Kristy and Lyn LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Miss Muffet" promo picture LittleMissMuffet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Larissa MissPollyHadaDolly-PromoPicture.jpg|"Miss Polly Had a Dolly" OrangesandLemonsPromoPicture.jpg"Oranges and Lemons" OrangesandLemonsPromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Shoreditch OrangesandLemonsPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain as Bow OrangesandLemonsPromoPicture4.jpg|Caterina as Stepney DorothyinPopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture.jpg| "Pussycat, Pussycat" Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Emily Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture4.jpg|Sam Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture5.jpg|Murray playing mandolin Pussycat,PussycatPromoPicture6.jpg|Jeff playing accordion MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture.jpg|Murray MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture2.jpg|Caterina MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture5.jpg|"Murray Had a Turtle" PopGotheWigglesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture PopGotheWigglesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture SamandPaulField.jpg|Sam and Paul Field PaulandMariaField.jpg|Paul and Maria Field EnglishCountryGarden-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in promo picture of "English Country Garden" PopGoTheWigglesShow!.jpg|A concert poster HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony the Cat playing fiddle HeyDiddleDiddle-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff the Cow FrereJacques-PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in "Frere Jacques" TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing mandolin TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture3.jpg|Kristy Talbot TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture4.jpg|Larissa Wright TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture6.jpg|Ben Murray TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture7.jpg|Caterina Mete TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture8.jpg|Jeff TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture9.jpg|Princess Lyn TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture10.jpg|Prince Sam TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture11.jpg|Prince Sam, Princess Lyn and minister Ben TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture12.jpg|The wedding TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture13.jpg|The wedding TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture14.jpg|The wedding TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture15.jpg|The wedding TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture16.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture17.jpg|Princess Lyn and Witch Emily TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture18.jpg|Witch Emily TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture19.jpg|"The Sleeping Princess" TheSleepingPrincess-PromoPicture20.jpg|Prince Sam and Princess Lyn MarieandAntonioField.jpg|Marie and Antonio PopGotheWigglesPromoPicture4.jpg|Marie, Antonio, Maria and Kate Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture.jpg|"Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba" Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam, Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony, Miki and Antonio Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture6.jpg|Sam in black clothes Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers Chi-Baba,Chi-Baba-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray and the Wiggly Dancers DryBones-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Dry Bones" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Paul Field and Kristy Talbot LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture.jpg|"London Bridge is Falling Down" LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Queen Kristy LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture3.jpg|King Anthony LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LondonBridgeIsFallingDown-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" It'sRaining,It'sPouring-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheFarmerInTheDell-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Farmer in the Dell" Plot Opening: The Wiggles logo spins off the mailbox, then turns into the yellow-with-red-outline, all-caps title, then spins out of sight. The Wiggles introduce themselves. They're going to sing and recite some nursery rhymes. Song #1: This Old Man All the Wiggles are dressed up as old men. Wags gets the bones. Song #2: Pop Goes The Weasel (Sam) Sam turns the jack-in-the-box and Captain pops out. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!". Hiddin Easter Song '''#3: Skip To My Lou ' Sam introduces the next song and opens the music door. '''Song #4': Murray Had A Turtle Jeff plays the doctor. Anthony plays the nurse. Caterina plays the lady with the polka-dotted purse. Song #5: Hickory Dickory Dock Sam sings this one. Song #6: English Country Garden Song #7: Merry Go Round with Teddy Bear Song #8: Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. Wiggly dance around. Dorothy, and Captain sing different verses. Then the Wiggles sing a verse together. Anthony introduces the next song. Song #9: Pussycat Pussycat Sam sings. Anthony Is A Pussycat. Song #10: What Do You Suppose? Song #11: See-Saw Margery Daw Featuring Dorothy and Captain. Look for Muzza's guitar solo! Song #12: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around Featuring Teddy Bear Mascots The Wiggles are in a music box and they turn around individually like those music figurines. Sam sings this one. Song #13: Mary Had A Little Lamb Lyn plays Mary as she dances with the Wiggly kids. Song #14: Pop Goes the Weasel (Anthony) Anthony turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #15: Three Little Kittens Sam holds a book and sings, Murray plays guitar. Jeff, Captain, and Anthony play the three kittens. Caterina plays the mommy kitten. (Carolyn Ferrie sings for Caterina.) Song #16: Two Fine Gentlemen Song #17: Gregory Griggs Song #18: Hey Diddle Diddle Murray introduces the next song which involves some French, and opens the guitar door. Song #19: Frere Jacques (Are You Sleeping) Dorothy sings the first verse in French. Sam sings the second verse in English. Then both of them alternate French and English verses. Song #20: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star Sam sings this song while sitting on the moon. The Wiggles and mascots are sitting in the stars. Captain. Song #21: Pop Goes the Weasel (Jeff) Jeff turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" Again. Song #22: There Was A Princess Sam recites and sings this tale about the princess. Murray plays the guitar. Lyn plays the princess. Emily plays the queen. Later after the princess falls asleep and the forest grew around, there's supposed to be a gallant prince. That would be Sam. Captain takes over and sings the second half of the story. Song #23: Diddle Diddle dumpling Song #24: Incy Wincy Spider Sam sings this one. Jeff plays the keyboard. Captain greets Anthony. Captain asks if he saw the song that just played, but Anthony hasn't. So Captain recites the rhyme, Anthony demonstrates the spider. When they get to the "Down came the rain and washed the spider out" part, Captain pours the watering can on Anthony's hands. Afterwards, Captain asks what he thought, and Anthony likes it. He wants to hear another one. So Captain grabs the big watering can and sings Song #25: It's Raining, It's Pouring. Captain pours the watering can on top of Anthony's head and Anthony gets really wet. Song #26: '''Little Miss Muffet Larissa is Little Miss Muffet and Captain Feathersword is the spider '''Song #27: The Grand Old Duke of York Captain sings the song. Ben plays the duke|Ben plays the duke. The 10,000 men are Anthonys and Jeffs all CGI'ed into the scene. Song #28: The Farmer in the Dell Sam and Dorothy alternate singing verses and the Wiggly dancers play the different characters as they dance in a circle. Anthony announces each of the verses. Jeff introduces the next song, and recites/demonstrates the verse. Song #29: Ring a Ring O' Rosy. Dorothy, and Captain each sing a verse. The Kids Dance./Higher Than A House Higher Than A Tree Is Recited. Song #30: Oranges and Lemons The Wiggles and Friends are dressed with their heads like bells. St. Clemens - Sam St. Martin - Jeff Old Bailey - Murray Shoreditch - Anthony Stepney - Caterina Bow - Captain Afterwards, Sam is in his pajamas. He and Dorothy sing the last verse. Song #31: Pop Goes The Weasel (Murray) Murray turns the jack-in-the-box and pop goes the captain. He Says, "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" One More Time. Song #32: Miss Polly had a Dolly Sam sings. A Baby Plays Miss Polly. Anthony plays the doctor. Song #33: Jack and Jill Ben plays Jack. Lyn plays Jill. Then Dorothy sings a verse. The Captain sings a verse. Then all the Wiggles sing a verse. Song #34: Lavenders Blue Sam and Dorothy sing this one. Sam Is Dressed As A King. & Dorothy Is A Lavendar. Anthony and Murray Don't Play Guitars. Song #35: Little Bo Peep Larissa plays Little Bo Peep. Anthony plays conga drums. Kid plays the lost sheep. Lyn, Caterina, and Kristy are the three sheep in the background. Song #36: London Bridge The Wiggles play London Bridge, and the dancers do another London Bridge. Dorothy introduces the next song and opens her rosy door. Song #37: Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba Anthony is dressed in black clothes and a top-hat. His wife, Miki and baby Antonio also appear. Sam, who is also dressed in black clothes and a top-hat, sings this song. Jeff plays the accordion, and Murray plays the mandolin. After the first round, Anthony and Sam throw their top-hats into the theater. The Wiggly Dancers all sing and dance; Ben and Brett hold the top-hats Anthony and Sam threw. Song #38: Did You Ever See A Lassie? Ben and Lyn play the laddie and lassie. In the background, Jeff plays a big tambourine drum. Murray plays guitar. Sam sings, and dances with Anthony. Song #39: Pat-A-Cake The Kids are playing with colored dough with Jeff, Anthony and Sam. They recite and do the actions. The second time, Anthony says let's do it really fast, so they do just that. Song #40: Dry Bones Sam sings the song as a not Professor Singalottasonga through this song. Captain is on the wall chart, and he shakes each part as Sam points. The others dance in Top Hats with the Wiggly dancers lining the sides. The Wiggles hoped you enjoyed singing and reciting the nursery rhymes. They say goodbye. There is also video footage of the different characters during the closing credits. Trivia *Chi-Baba, Chi-Baba doesn't appear on the American release. *From this video onwards, Wags the Dog's 7th costume first seen in "This Old Man" is now the standard. Dorothy the Dinosaur's 8th costume first seen in "Skip to My Lou" is also the standard although the new 9th one is seen in some videos such as Sing a Song of Wiggles until Surfer Jeff. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2007 Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Videos